


Vader's Son

by DevSibwarra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, ESB Luke, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gangbang, Jedi Code, M/M, Multi, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sith Code, Skycest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevSibwarra/pseuds/DevSibwarra
Summary: As the dark lord prepares for the act, he betrays no emotion. The Emperor is watching. Luke’s emotions are easily readable through the Force. Sadness and fear lurk just beneath the surface. This is still a rape, and it could get violent if Luke doesn’t submit satisfactorily.To Vader’s surprise, he also senses loneliness in Luke. Luke never had a father. Obi-Wan saw to that. Now all these years later the only contact he’s allowed with his father is through forced sex. It’s the only time they have together, these twisted encounters.Vader captures Luke on Bespin. Imprisoned on the Emperor's flagship, young Luke is at Palpatine's mercy.





	1. Chapter 1

_ There is no emotion, there is peace. _

Luke closes his eyes and throws all his concentration into that one line. It shimmers in his mind, bright and clean, and just out of reach. He can’t tear his mind away from his body long enough to focus. He wants desperately to escape into the ancient wisdom. 

The interrogation cell is bigger than his normal detention cell. This one is complete with instruments of torture, restraints, and of course an interrogation droid. He’s been here before. A slender needle juts out from the black sphere, ready to make him comply. He doesn’t want to be sedated. But he knows it will make him easier. Unless he’s obedient enough to please them.

A stormtrooper pushes him into position on his knees. White plastoid pushes into his bare skin. Armored fingers feel cold and impersonal. He’s not wearing his helmet. The soldier is rough, and his grip will leave fingerprints. Add them to the old ones. This isn’t the first time.

The Emperor has already won. Now he offers Luke up to groups of guards. To hurt Vader. The Force still runs strong in him, and he can feel his father’s conflicted emotions. Palpatine is smugly satisfied, especially when he rents Luke out to the higher ranking officers. The ones who work for Vader. They’re all older, middle aged men cruel and full of pent up aggression. They’re more than happy to fuck their boss’s whelp.

Vader silently seethes, knowing he must obey his master. Hatred bubbles up inside him. They all know Luke is his son. He sees the aftermath of the assaults. The bruises tell him all he needs to know. Vader is being tested. Luke is not his. 

_ There is no emotion, there is peace _

Luke can never be the same person he was before. There is no undoing it. Obi-Wan can’t help him now. Han could be dead. Luke can’t bring himself to think of Leia. He’s utterly failed her.

_ There is no emotion, there is peace _

_ _ There’s got to be a way out.

_ _ He’s still holding on. The Force is all he has left now. 

The Emperor’s presence in the Force is oppressive, always prying at the edge of Luke’s consciousness. He feeds off Luke’s pain and suffering, lapping it up. He likes to watch. Even if he’s not there, the Emperor can still watch. 

The soldier’s helmet is off, and his cock is out. It’s hard and tall. Ready. He’s got a lusty grin on his face. Luke squeezes his eyes shut as the soldiers around him whistle and cheer. Everyone knows what’s coming next. 

“I think it’s time you learned some respect, Skywalker,” the Stormtrooper pushes Luke the rest of the way down to the ground. He grabs a handful of Luke’s hair, and yanks his head back. It hurts. 

“How about it, boy? Think you can take another dick?”

Luke’s heart sinks.

“Answer me, slut.” The grip in his hair tightens. Luke flinches, he knows he can’t say no.

“Yes, Sir…” He hears his own voice waver. It’s hard to talk.

“That’s right. That’s better Skywalker. You’re gonna look real cute with my dick rammed down your throat.

The stormtrooper chuckles as he pushes the head of his cock up to Luke’s mouth. It’s hot and red. Self hatred rips through Luke when he opens his mouth and the guard shoves himself in. Luke has tried to resist before, but he doesn’t now. He’s no match. The interrogation droid can make him obey anyways. 

The soldier drives into Luke with fury. He’s the captain of the guards, the leader. So he gets to go first. Luke chokes. His breath is being stolen. The captain’s cock is all the way down his throat. The boy is just a sex slave in the trooper’s mind, meant to serve in whatever way his owner sees fit. A receptacle for his climax.

It’s fun to use Palpatine’s prisoner like this. He’s a good fuck. Everyone is going to get a turn tonight. The rebel needs to learn his place. Right now he’s their toy to use. They’re going to make him hurt. 

Anger races through Luke, and he can feel the force ripple with the Dark Side. He’s only ever tasted the power of the Dark Side. But he knows it’s there. Will he finally turn, as Palpatine said? Isn’t that what this is all about, breaking his spirit so he’ll turn? Could he ever hope to escape? Nothing is clear. If only he had stayed to complete his training! 

The meaty cock pulls out of Luke’s mouth, and he can breathe again. 

“That was real nice, boy. You’re getting better at this.” The stormtrooper grins as Luke struggles to catch his breath. He yanks Luke up from his knees and shoves him up against the wall. Pressed against the wall, Luke fights back a tear. He doesn’t want to give them the satisfaction. 

“Fuck him hard!” Someone from the group yells. There are 4 or 5 other soldiers in line, hungry for their turn. They will happily step in to subdue their prisoner if he starts acting up. Luke knows it’s best to submit, but he hates everything about being raped by them. 

“Yea, give it to him! Blondie needs a good fuck.” More snickers. 

“Alright then,” the stormtroopers voice is gruff. He’s older than Luke. A battle hardened veteran. He’s got plenty of experience. “Let’s teach him a lesson boys”

The soldier sinks in all the way. Luke groans. His whole existence boils down to this moment. This moment of penetration, and thrusting. The stormtrooper fills him up. The crowd is ravenous for more. Finally the Rebel brat is getting what he deserves. 

Luke feels raw, and exposed. He hates the way his body reacts when the stromtrooper starts fucking him harder. He’s breathing hard, and he can feel himself relaxing and opening up to accommodate the cock inside him. 

Darkness swirls around him; the Force can feel his turmoil. The Force is all around him but he can’t harness his abilities. Yoda and Ben warned him against leaving Dagobah. Now Luke is utterly owned and powerless. Trapped in a cell on the Emperor’s flagship. 

He’d never been fucked before Vader took him. Vader was the first. Palpatine saw to that. Luke could sense his father’s reluctance, even then. But that didn’t stop Vader from taking his son. He performed his duty with grim determination.

Luke tries to reel in his attention, pulling it away from the sex. It’s sticky and rough. But it feels good in a horrible way. It’s too intimate. It hurts. A little moan escapes, and his eyes sting. The hot, slippery rhythm rocks his body. There’s still 4 or 5 guards waiting for a turn. Blonde hair falls in his eyes. 

_ There is no-- _

The guard captain fucks him long and hard. He doesn’t bother to take off his armor. Easy access is all that’s required. Both of them are panting, and their sweat intermingles. Hips grind. Old dominates young. 

Luke just wants it to be over 

“You know, you’re something real special Skywalker.” The soldier slows down, and leans over Luke. His breath is hot and gravelly in Luke’s ear. He pushes himself in all the way. He’s all the way inside, to the hilt. Luke winces.The stormtrooper is big, and it hurts more than he’s used to. 

Luke bites back a whimper. It’s hard to keep control. They like it when he cries.

“A pretty boy like you, no wonder Lord Vader’s been keeping you to himself.” 

Luke feels his face flush. They must know by now.

He doesn’t even know what Vader’s face looks like. But he knows exactly what his cock tastes like. He knows what Vader’s thrusts felt like. They are hungry, and forceful. 

The soldier is wrong though. Vader is obedient, and performs his duty when Palpatine commands it. Like a test of loyalty, to be repeated often. But it was always devoid of passion, mechanical. Like he doesn’t truly want to be forcing his son. Vader never speaks to Luke. Maybe he’s not allowed to. But he will obey his master.

That’s not enough for Emperor Palpatine. He wants to see other men take advantage of Luke, too. Vader doesn’t like that; Luke is his son. The men are too rough with him. Some of them like to make him hurt. 

But Vader never objects. He can’t. Luke belongs to the Emperor. He is owned. He’s the most fun the Detention Block guards have seen in months. And the Emperor knows just how to poke at Vader, how to make him wince.

The thrusting starts again, deeper this time. Faster. The older stormtrooper is still virile. It doesn’t get easier with time. Every violation is a fresh defeat. 

_ There is no emotion, there is peace _

_ _ Anger boils up inside Luke as the soldier has his way. How could Yoda and Obi Wan keep the truth from him for so long? They lied to him. Maybe things would be different if he’d known the truth. Now they’ve abandoned Luke. Left him to Palpatine and Vader. An imperial slut. A vehicle for military ejaculations. 

It’s hard to think about anything else. Breathing is hard and fast. Sweat covered skin.The stormtrooper likes it hard and deep. The boy is tight around his cock. He’s young and inexperienced. They want him to cry, and beg. He broke down the first few times. Luke won’t give in.

This can’t be real. 

_ There is no ignorance, there is knowledge _

He’s still holding on to the old wisdom.

Focus through the pain. The Emperor likes to watch. Even if he’s not in the room, he can see inside Luke’s mind. Behind the fear, hatred smolders. Hatred is unwanted, but Luke can’t stop it. He hates the Emperor. But he also hates himself, what he’s become. He wants to cling to the light, some kind of hope.

He’s being fucked so rough that he can barely breath. Sweat trickles down his brow. This is what it’s like to be reduced to nothing. Finally the Stormtrooper shudders behind him. He finishes with a grunt, filling Luke up with hot bursts of seed.

_ There is no--- _

**Peace is a lie. **

Without warning the cell door slides open. A shaft of light spills in from the hallway. 

**There is only passion**

Emperor Palpatine enters the interrogation cell, followed by Vader. He invades Luke’s mind and blasts his concentration. His presence in the force is deep, a well of ill intentions. But Vader is unreadable. Even through the Force, his walls are up. He stays back in the corner behind Palaptine, watching his son be raped. He betrays no emotion.

_ Father? _

_ _ No answer.

_ _ Luke hates that he still has hope.

For so many years Luke thought his father was dead. He didn’t want to believe it when Vader told him. But inside he knew it was true, somehow. Now father and son are both owned by Palpatine. He can make them do whatever he wants. 

The stormtrooper pulls out of Luke, leaving a gooey mess inside. Luke shivers. The cell is cold. He’s shirtless, and his pants have been wrenched down around his ankles. Palpatine seems pleased. Luke looks small and young next to the armored troops. His eyes are still clear and blue, though, and the Emperor knows he is not broken yet.

“Forgive the interruption, my friends” Palpatine grins. The crowd backs away from Luke. “I had a feeling young Skywalker would be here. I’ve brought a special guest with me.” 

All eyes dart to Vader. 

“Lord Vader, you know what to do.” The command is clear. 

The crowd of stormtroopers backs away from Luke, making room. They’re not sure of their place now. Vader hesitates for a fraction of a second before he shuffles out of the corner. His polished black boots click on the floor. Luke shrinks into the wall, knowing what’s coming.

_ Father, please,  _

Luke flings his words into the Force, knowing Vader can hear him. 

_ I know you don’t want to do this-- _

A white hot shock blasts into him. The Emperor’s Sith lightning cuts him off before he can say anything more. Luke cries out and crumples to the ground, gasping for air. His muscles tense and the pain echoes through his body. 

“Young fool,” The Emperor’s tone is mocking. “You think you can convince him to disobey me. Never. Lord Vader will do exactly as I command. As you shall see.” 

**Through strength, I gain power** . The words from the Sith Code chill Luke’s spirit. He cringes. Palpatine likes to speak directly through the Force. It’s a reminder that he can access Luke’s inner mind anytime he pleases. Not just his thoughts, but his emotions too. Luke doesn’t know how to block him out.

Vader shifts uncomfortably in his place, then reaches down to pull Luke up from the floor. The Emperor is wary of their bond in the Force. It makes him uneasy. So now Vader must prove once again that he will not be influenced by Luke. 

There’s an exam table in the cell, it’s mostly used for interrogations. Vader motions to the guards and they drag Luke up on it. They shove him down on his back. One of them fastens Luke’s wrists into the restraints attached to either side of the table. The rest of his clothes have been torn off.

The first stormtrooper’s semen is still trickling out of him. Vader steps up to the edge of the table. His black shape looms over Luke.The table is hard and cold. It’s seen its fair share of terrified prisoners by now. There’s a light above it; it’s bright in Luke’s eyes. 

Vader puts his gloved hand on Luke’s belly and lets it rest for a moment. This is the only physical contact they’re going to be allowed. Luke is still, he doesn’t try to fight it. Vader notices for the first time a trail of fine golden hairs trailing down from Luke’s bellybutton. His cock swells.

The boy is being brave. He knows what Vader’s about to do. It won’t help to beg. There’s nothing that will stop it. He’s already learned that. Vader is glad Luke is still strong. So many times he’s wanted to reach out to Luke with the Force, to touch his mind. 

Luke trembles on the table. He looks so young and vulnerable. 

Nevertheless, Vader silently fumbles with his crotch. He grimaces when his cock pops out from a slit in the bodyglove. It’s hard. Part of him does enjoy fucking Luke. The group of guards are completely silent as they look on. They’re the audience now. And this promises to be a good show. 

As the dark lord prepares for the act, he betrays no emotion. The Emperor is watching. Luke’s emotions are easily readable through the Force. Sadness and fear lurk just beneath the surface. This is still a rape, and it could get violent if Luke doesn’t submit satisfactorily.

To Vader’s surprise, he also senses loneliness in Luke. Luke never had a father. Obi-Wan saw to that. Now all these years later the only contact he’s allowed with his father is through forced sex. It’s the only time they have together, these twisted encounters.

Yet, even through all the pain and humiliation of this moment, Luke wants more from Vader. This is not just meaningless sex.They’re connected. Their destinies lay together, intertwined. Even Palpatine can’t take that away from them. And they’re about to be joined physically, in the most carnal way.

Vader drapes one of Luke’s legs over his shoulder. The boy is perfectly in position. He’s open and ready, and lined up with Vader’s cock. Luke knows Vader wants their connection, too. For a moment Vader wishes his son had stayed on Tattooine, never to be found. None of this would be happening.

_ Father _

Luke whispers into the Force, knowing he could be struck by Palpatine’s lightning again. Vader hears his plea but doesn’t answer. He’s intentionally closed himself off from Luke. That hurts more than the sex that’s about to happen. But Luke senses Vader’s reluctance behind the obedience. He doesn’t want this either.

This is when Vader proves his loyalty to the Emperor. There is no question in his mind. The Dark Side is his master. But he feels heavy with regret. Luke is so young. Too young and too bright to be exposed to this level of degradation.

Yoda and Obi-Wan were reckless with Luke. They should have known what Palpatine would do to him if he were to be captured. Yet they tried to use him to get to Vader anyways. They took advantage of Luke and his abilities just as the Emperor is doing now. They used him.

Vader slides Luke down a little further toward the edge of the table. They’re almost touching. The table is the perfect height. He’s about to use his son for sex. It has to be emotionless. Just an act. A slave can be used for anything. 

Damp hair is pasted to Luke’s forehead. His eyes are clear blue, and somehow Vader can see how they still sparkle. Even now. Luke’s presence in the Force is bright and powerful, and only just awakened. His future is still unclear. The Emperor is lucky to have caught him at such an early stage of his training.

Luke’s breath shakes but he stays docile. The restraints are tight around his wrists. He’s been through this a few times.The first time was the worst. Now Luke understands Vader is enslaved too. A weapon turned on itself. But it still hurts. The Force quivers between them. 

Vader’s grip is tight on Luke’s hips. He presses himself against Luke. Physical contact. He tries to ignore a little thrill that runs through him. Vader has done this before. Mostly with female captives. Prisoners mean nothing to him. But it’s different with Luke. Luke is special.

Pushing past the initial resistance, Vader slides himself all the way inside. Luke bites back a yelp. Time slows down for a moment, and Vader stays still. He’s inside his son. Skin touching skin. Luke is warm and tight and alive. He’s still sticky from the guard captain just a few minutes ago.

Why does it have to feel so good?

Vader’s cape rustles against Luke’s bare skin. The boy is defenseless. In this moment Luke  _ is _ his. In another life he would have liked to raise the boy from childhood. But that chance was robbed from them both. Vader pushes himself in hard. The beginning of a timeless, inexorable dance.

At first Vader’s thrusts are awkward and jerky. Almost mechanical. Luke whimpers involuntarily when Vader’s cock pushes in deeper. It takes some time for the respirator to catch up. But instinct soon takes over, and Vader’s pace soon becomes more rhythmic. 

Luke moans as the pace quickens, one step closer to a frenzy. He stares up at the black mask hovering over him, trying to see past the opaque lenses. His father is in there, somewhere beyond the durasteel. He can’t help but think of his home on Tattooine. Did his Aunt and Uncle know the truth? 

The guards are spellbound, and some of them are getting hard just watching. It’s starting to get a little rough, now that Vader has warmed up. Vader doesn’t often join in the fun. This is a treat.

The Emperor seems pleased as well. He watches from the corner of the cell. This is what total control feels like. The thin line of his lips twist into a wicked smile. He’s already destroyed one Skywalker. Vader has been reduced a mere tool now, an extension of his will.

“Very good, Lord Vader.” 

A chill flashes through Luke at the sound of the Emperor’s voice. 

“The son of Skywalker will learn to call me master,” the Emperor continues. “ Or he will die. Show him, Lord Vader. Make him see the truth.”

Luke’s eyes widen as one of Vader’s black gloved hands presses into his neck. The metal fingers close and start to squeeze. Panic sparks in Luke as his airway is cut off. This is unexpected. But Luke fights the panic, and reaches out with the Force, just as Yoda taught him to. 

_ Father _

Even though Vader is not allowed to answer, Luke knows he can hear him. Vader’s reluctance is hidden beneath a mask of grim obedience. But Luke sees below the surface. None of this is Vader’s will. If he kills Luke, it will not be because he wants to. 

Vader’s grip on Luke’s neck is uncomfortable but not deadly. He just needs the boy to understand. Even as he continues fucking Luke in compliance with his master’s command, Vader finds himself opening up to his son’s presence in the Force. The possibility of their bond is still alive. 

A wave of calm washes over Luke and he realizes the hand on his throat is just a threat. For now. The Emperor wants him weak, and broken. He thrives on terror and shame. Sadness swells in Luke. He’s being used to manipulate Vader. 

As their bodies are forced together by fate and circumstance, both father and son can sense the climax of this perverse scene is coming. Vader is getting close. The moment of Palpatine’s triumph. Luke’s heart races but he maintains his calm demeanor. 

A tear glistens in Luke’s eye as Vader reaches his orgasm. The hulking armored body starts convulsing over him. Luke stares up at Vader as the black mass of flesh and machine pumps into him. This is the Emperor’s doing, but Luke won’t let the old man win. He does not fear death. 

Everything is a blur. Somewhere in the background Palpatine’s laugh bounces off the walls. A few of the stormtroopers whistle and jeer. With Vader’s cock still leaking inside him, Luke silently vows that he will never again let the Emperor see fear in him. 

“Very good, Lord Vader. You have done well, my friend.” The Emperor’s voice jerks Luke back to the present. He’s still bound to the table. Vader releases his hold on Luke’s throat and slides out of him. The respirator forces his breathing back to its normal rhythm. 

Panting and out of breath, Luke gazes into Vader’s mask. He’s not afraid. The Emperor may be able to command the flesh but he hasn’t been able to block their connection in the Force. Could there still be hope for the future?

“Come now,” The Emperor commands, “Our work here is done.” Vader tucks himself back into the body glove and straightens his cloak. The stormtroopers quickly part to make way for him as he leaves Luke, naked and restrained. He knows what they’re going to do to the boy once he leaves, and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

As Vader and Palpatine shuffle out the cell door, neither of them looks back. A few of the stormtroopers already have their cocks out. They’ve just witnessed a boy be fucked by his father, and they’re greedy for their turn. One of them steps up to the table and wrenches Luke’s knees apart. He leans over Luke, and twirls a strand of Luke’s hair around his plastoid finger.

“You like getting fucked by daddy, Skywalker?”

Luke shivers on the table, knowing he can’t resist. As the crowd gathers around, a voice slips into his head.

_ I’m sorry, Son. _


	2. Sold to SLavery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is sold into slavery by the Emperor. His new Master, a Chiss named Charon, uses one of his Zabrak servants to break him in.

I was waiting outside Charon’s chambers when two stormtroopers brought the prisoner around the corner of the hallway. Their heels clicked crisply on the polished metal floor. They were half leading, half dragging the rebel. Weakened from his time aboard the Emperor’s flagship, he looked small compared to them. Usually the Empire made a quick end of it’s prisoners. Most rebels they didn’t even bother to sell off as slave labor. 

But this boy was exceptional. Luke Skywalker, the rebel who had blown up Palaptine’s Death Star. No wonder the Emperor wanted to punish him. Charon would certainly make good use of him, and I looked forward to getting my hands on him myself. He’d learn some respect soon enough. 

But the boy still had some fight left in him. Panic must have kicked in when he saw me. He froze, eyes wide. Even though he was handcuffed, he began to struggle against the troopers- as if he knew what lay in store for him. 

“No, please no…”

Naked fear tore at the edges of his voice. I knew he must be drugged. Otherwise he wouldn’t be so foolish as to try to escape. He’d probably never seen a Zabrak before. He tried to yank himself free of the plastoid arms restraining him. A smirk twitched across my face; the feisty ones were always the most fun to break. 

I watched as the stormtroopers struggled to subdue the boy. He was young, no more than nineteen or twenty. No doubt they would have gotten him back in line, for he really was no match for them. And they had their blasters if it came down to it. But I was feeling impatient. Charon had sent for me for a reason. Might as well get started.

“Come here boy,” I growled as I reached out to grab him by his shirt. His tattered black tunic wrapped tightly around my grip. Before he could cringe away, I slammed one of my red and black fists into his face. The impact sent him reeling to the ground. A roiling surge of power flooded my veins. This boy was going to be a delightful new toy.

Without wasting a second I reached down and yanked him up. I wanted to see the fear in his blue eyes. They were clear, but wild with desperation. Angry red bruises were already starting to form where I’d punched him. Blood trickled down from the corner of his lip. His blonde hair fell in his eyes. I wondered who he really was. He was clearly no common rebel. Not that it mattered. 

I could feel him shiver, panting to catch his breath. He knew the only reason the Emperor had sold him was to punish him. I grinned in silent agreement. The guards on Palpatine’s ship may have had their fun with him, but they were nothing compared to what Charon and I would do to him. 

“Your new master doesn’t take kindly to delays, boy,” I pulled him right up to my fangs. “And neither do I.”

I pushed him back into the arms of the guards, and keyed in the entrance code to Charon’s throne room. The heavy doors slid open, revealing Lord Charon and his horde, waiting. Charon’s main business was selling slaves in the Outer Rim. I didn’t know what Charon’s connection to Palaptine was, except that the Empire turned a blind eye to our operation. This was the first time the Emperor had delivered a slave to us.

Charon was Chiss, but had long ago detached himself from The Ascendancy. He did business with a number of species, and the court here at the palace was always well populated. I knew most of the humanoids, but I never questioned Charon’s company. This was his palace. All I knew was that he’d called on me to handle his special prisoner. 

Silence fell over the crowd as we passed the guards. Dozens of eager eyes darted to the rebel. They knew who he was, or at least as much as any of us knew about him back then. The boy shrank back from the crowded room, but the stormtroopers shoved him along. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth again. He had an idea of what was coming. 

“Ah yes,” Charon’s voice echoed from across the chamber. His red eyes glowed; he was expecting the prisoner. The crowd had parted and we’d come to face Charon’s throne. The guards threw the boy to the ground, forcing him to kneel. Even though he was sedated, I stood alert; ready to crush him if he tried to escape. 

“Luke Skywalker, the famous Rebel pilot. What luck, that the Emperor decided to sell you to me. He and I have been friends for a long time. ” 

Charon’s words were calm and deliberate, concealing the endless well of cruelty I knew lay beneath them. I wondered again how he’d managed to earn such a status with the Emperor. He didn’t mention the obvious damage my fist had made just a few moments earlier. Charon was used to my methods. He knew I would get the job done.

“I’m surprised old Palpatine let a pretty boy like you go. I hear Lord Vader and his men have a way with prisoners. ” The boy stiffened, and dropped his gaze to the floor. Something must have struck a nerve. I briefly wondered what the connection to Lord Vader was, and filed it away in my memory. There would be plenty of time to dig through his mind and tear out any secrets I wished to know. 

“Karak,” Charon motioned to me. He was done with pleasantries. I knew what to do, and snapped a Force Suppression collar around the boy’s neck. He didn’t resist. Even drugged, he knew better. 

“He belongs to me now. Take him to his cell.” 

I pulled the boy up from the ground, and gave Lord Charon a curt nod. The Imperial Stormtroopers bowed and took their leave. The prisoner had been transferred. Charon returned my nod with a knowing glance. I knew exactly how to handle this.

First we’d drop him off in a detention cell and leave him alone for a few hours. That would give him time to think. There was no chance for escape. Lord Charon’s facility was just as secure, if not more, than any Imperial base. And there were plenty of soldiers who would be more than happy to get a turn with him, if that’s what Charon wanted. 

But not tonight. Tonight was mine.

  
  


Several hours later I excused the guards outside of Skywalker’s cell. It had been a long time since we had a captive like this on our hands, and I wanted some privacy. Before I keyed in the entry code to the cell, a thought flicked across my mind.  _ Vader.  _ What was the connection with Skywalker and Vader? 

Surely Vader must have abused him, maybe even tortured him. But I sensed there was something more there than met the eye. Lord Vader visited the outpost regularly, as Charon frequently had dealings with the Empire. It wouldn’t be too long before he showed up again. I decided I would just have to find out why the boy had had such a visceral reaction to the mention of Vader.

The door to the cell slid open. I stepped inside, my eyes adjusting quickly to the dim lighting. The cell was cold, and there was a dirty mattress shoved off in one of the corners. The boy was sitting on a thick metal bench, with his knees drawn up. He looked startled, then scared. 

We made eye contact. I was surprised at how young he was. The bruise from earlier was bright red. Humans are so weak. They’re small, and their skin is delicate. Useless against injury. They’re easy to damage; easy to control. Skywalker was healthy, and strong enough for his species. But he wouldn’t stand a chance against me, and he knew it. 

I sank down to sit next to him, invading his space. I felt him tense up next to me. 

“What I want to know is,” I drawled as I put a heavy arm around him “why does the Emperor choose to keep you alive? After what you’ve done?” 

He was still, and silent in response. Even though the drugs had worn off, he knew to be docile. The Imperial troops had taught him well. We both knew what was going to happen. He knew better than to try to resist me. 

Lord Charon wanted a slave. Someone who was special. A trophy that he could abuse in whatever way he wanted. With no resistance. This boy, Luke Skywalker, was a perfect specimen for that. He wasn’t broken yet, even after his time with the Empire. There was still more to be taken. More to lose.

I leaned in and started to kiss his neck. Gently, almost tenderly, at first. I could feel him fight back a shudder as he looked away. He didn’t want this. But he was no stranger to forced sex. I breathed him in deeply, savoring everything. 

At first I took my time exploring. My kisses traveled inexorably down the side of his neck. The further down I got, the hungrier I became. I snaked my fingers through his golden hair. I twisted it around my fist, pulling him in closer to me. My breath became hard and my pants swelled.

His skin was soft and tasted salty. I knew they’d used him for sex. He bit his lip, trying to remain stoic as the inevitable drew nearer. My body started reacting, responding already. I wanted him badly. He was fresh and young, and handsome too. 

With my other free hand I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. I got it off of him, and immediately noted a small constellation of bruises and cuts across his body. Some of the wounds were lash marks. Nothing serious. He’d been roughed up decently enough by the soldiers on Palpatine’s ship, but there was no permanent damage.

I dragged him over to the mattress. It was time. Of course my master could have done the task of breaking the prisoner in himself. But it would be violent, and messy. New slaves could be unpredictable. Charon was more sophisticated than that. He wanted his new slave subdued and ready to serve. That was my job. 

I pushed him down to his knees. 

“Tell me about Vader, Luke,” I purred in his ear. 

Skywalker frowned, his jaw tightening. He still didn’t answer. But I knew I’d struck a chord. Now I wanted to know more. What had the Dark Lord done to him? I bent down and brushed his ear with my tongue. He shivered. Grinning, I nibbled lightly on his ear lobe. Enough so that he could feel my fangs.

“He did something to you, I can tell.”

I decided to push more. 

“Torture?” 

Still no answer. 

I knew it must be something more. Tightening my grip in his sandy blonde hair, I used my other hand to undo the zipper on my pants. My cock popped out, already hard and dripping. I drew him in closer. I pressed the head of my cock against his mouth and slid it inside. He opened his mouth and obeyed, knowing I would just force him if he didn’t. Inside his mouth was warm and wet, and I started pumping into him.

He would do anything I wanted him to tonight, of that I was certain. The Empire didn’t take kindly to prisoners who fought back. That lesson had already been learned. I could tell he’d done this before. Perhaps Vader had had a role in teaching that? 

I pulled out of him. I was just getting warmed up. He choked, trying to catch his breath.

“Was it rape?”

Skywalker glared back up at me from his knees. I knew I had him.

“So he took his turn with you too. And how was it?”

He knew that I knew.

Interesting. Darth Vader was not known to sexually abuse his victims. And certainly not the male prisoners. He had a reputation for keeping out of such vulgar antics. But for some reason he’d fucked this boy. This boy who Palpatine wanted punished. And he must have fucked him more than once for the boy to have such a strong response now. And I was about to fuck him too.

“I wasn’t sure Vader even had the parts to…” I murmured, trailing off as I pushed him all the way down on the mattress. Skywalker darkened. I pulled his pants down, his white skin calling to me. I knew how lucky I was, and wondered again why the Emperor would want to part with such a treasure.

“You know, he’s coming here,” I pressed on. I was on all fours, hovering over him. The boy’s eyes widened and he stifled a sharp breath. 

“Fairly soon, too.”

I smiled and stroked his face. Things were starting to become more clear in my mind. 

“Tell me, was it rough?”

“Or was he slow, and gentle with the Emperor’s prize?” He was giving me everything I wanted.

I kissed his mouth, a long sloppy kiss. He had to let me.

“Perhaps he’ll pay you another visit, while he’s here” I mused casually. “I certainly wouldn’t blame him. Such a pretty thing, I’m sure he won’t want to miss his opportunity while he’s here. I wonder if he’ll let me watch?

The boy flinched away.

“No?” I laughed. “He’s going to want you all to himself, then?”

“No! It’s not…not like that!” He tried to twist away from me. His voice was ragged.

I grabbed him by the arm, hard enough to leave bruises. He squirmed under me for a moment, but I flipped him over easily and dug my knee into his back.

“Not like what, Skywalker?” I hissed in his ear as I held him down. 

He stopped struggling, knowing he was trapped. Tears welled in his eyes. 

“Not like what?” I repeated, raising my fist in warning. I wanted to hear him say it.

“Vader…he, he never wanted to...” he managed to choke out, clearly reliving painful memories. He wouldn’t say anything more. 

The questions in my mind doubled as I lowered my fist. There was obviously an emotional connection to Vader; it wasn’t just sex between them. But what care could Lord Vader have for a Rebel prisoner, particularly this one? And what was so important about this boy, the so- called hero of the Rebellion?

The Force-Suppression collar at his neck kept him from using the Force. But Palpatine had easily controlled him on board his Star Destroyer without one. Either Skywalker was not very Force-Sensitive, or he didn’t know how to access his abilities yet. No matter, in this cell he was just a helpless boy. An inferior human; a slave to be broken.

I knew that I hadn’t fully uncovered the truth about Skywalker and Vader. But I was hungry, and my cock was ready. The boy was pinned down on his stomach. I pulled his wrists behind his back and snapped on a pair of binders. Just in case. There would be more time to drag the truth out of him later. Charon wouldn’t allow him to keep any secrets. Now it was time for him to give me what I wanted. 

I knelt down on the mattress all the way, and lined myself up with his ass. I didn’t think I could ever tire of this gig, working for Charon. I’d had some pretty good fun with some of the slaves before, but none of them had been so exquisite as this Rebel boy. His little hole was hidden between his smooth, pale butt cheeks. A thrill raced through me as I parted them with my hands. 

I could feel his body shake with stifled sobs as I pushed myself inside. I shoved myself in all the way, eager to feel him hot and sticky around my dick. A little smile twisted the corners of my mouth. I began fucking him. Hard. Whatever physical and emotional torment he’d endured with the Empire was certain to continue here. The Emperor knew that.


End file.
